Honorary Festivities
A Pup bounced toward his litterates, eyes round with shock of what he had just heard and the willingness to share his newfound knowledge with his siblings. He exclaimed "We're going to have our first festival soon! The Den Mother explained to me what the Festival will be like, and how we're expected to behave." His sisters and brothers nodded, one nudging him playfully and barking "Get on with it then! Asa above, you love stalling, don't you?" The Pup grinned mischievously, then continued. "Well, this is what the Festival will be like..." FESTIVALS;; There are many festivals and events running throughout the year in honour of the gods, as well as sub-minor ones that specific families celebrate. Here are the main and biggest ones for each god. Each festival is started with a competition, which can vary slightly but is usually rather similar to the ones before it. Then there is a large feast with certain prey and a special event at the very end to finish it all off. Each festival is held at a specific time, normally during a relevant season. There are exceptions to this though, such as Sky, Flora, Fauna and Fate. FIRE;; Held in the summer, normally during the hottest days of the season. A competition will be held to find a coyote who is holding a burning stick in the forest, and you must take the stick from that coyote and bring it to the bonfire, where you can light the bonfire using the fiery stick. Once the competitions have ended, there is a feast with prey that consists of small mammals such as rabbits and mongooses. To finish it all off, a special fiery display will be made by some of the Menders or the leading pair of the pack. SKY;; Held on clear weathered days. Normally when there are a few clouds and a fair bit of sunshine. A competition will be held to find a white dove marked with the Pack's symbol, hunt it, and bring it back to the feasting area. Once the competitions have ended, there is a feast of birds of prey, such as hawks, eagles, and owls. To finish it all off, there will be a shout arena tournament, as Sky is regarded as the best warrior out of all the Pups of Sorin and Selene, and the winner of this tournament will be awarded. AIR;; Held in spring. Normally during the clearest days, so definitely not in April shower days. The entire festival takes place after dark, and begins when dusk is setting in. The competition to start off is to find and capture as many fireflies as possible, and the coyote who can capture the most is the winner. When the competitions have ended, there is a feast with smaller bird prey like sparrows and blackbirds. To finish it all off, everyone will release their fireflies in the field to create a spectacular display of light. This last event is usually considered to be semi-romantic, and not all coyotes may want to take part in it. FLORA;; Held when flowers are in full bloom. There will be a competition to find and arrange the most beautiful assortment of flowers, which will be judged by the leading pair or one of the Menders. Once the competitions have ended, there is a feast with roots, spices, and any other edible plants. To finish it all off, everyone will choose a flower and place it on the lake, watching them be taken away by the tide. Like the Air festival, this event is semi-romantic, although families and friends are indeed very welcome to partake in the event. FAUNA;; Held annually after the twelfth new moon. This is the time to find your new soul mates for life, and many coyotes will permanently choose their pair on this day. The festival begins with a 'play' done by some of the Runners that summarizes how the world was made, using ceremonial masks. Once this has ended, there is a feast with deer to symbolize thankfulness that Fauna sacrificed her horns and bones for coyotes to be created, and the antlers of the deer that is eaten is hung in a tree over the clearing where camp is, to show that Fauna is still watching over us from the stars. The day after, the antlers will be taken down and possibly made into a ceremonial mask. There is worship and a special ritual honoring Fauna finishes off the night. STONE;; Held in autumn. Normally during the days when the leaves start to fall off the trees. A competition will be held to dig for minerals and crystals, with the coyote who finds the most beautiful one being the winner. Once the competitions have ended, there is a feast with reptilian prey such as snakes, lizards, and, occasionally, turtles. To finish it all off, there is a special race to get through an underground labyrinth while avoiding numerous safe obstacles, and with a few coyotes supervising this is usually not dangerous. Sometimes older Pups may try to attempt the labyrinth to show their courage, but generally most Pups stay out of the labyrinth and wait for their siblings or family at the finish. Young Runners may also take a run in the labyrinth to prove their strength, or to impress a possible pairmate if they are in need of one. This is not done competitively but simply for fun, and is not considered a contest. WATER;; Held in the winter. Normally during snowy days, or just the coldest days if there is no snow that year. For the starting competition, coyotes will choose pieces of wood or leaves, then 'sail' them across a pond, with the leaf or driftwood reaching the opposite bank first being the winner. If the water is warm enough, there may be a swimming competition. There will be a feast with prey such as fish or waterfowl, but if prey is difficult to come by in this season anything is acceptable except for deer, which are only to be killed during Fauna's Festival - although mountain goats are all right. The finishing event will be a sharing of stories around a campfire that will be used to warm up the coyotes, specifically ones that have participated in the swimming event if one is held. FATE;; Held on the first eclipse day of the year. If there has been good luck for the year, then a new, temporary honorary shrine is built for Fate, thanking her for the wonderful year and that they have survived yet another one. Everyone must contribute to making this, and it normally takes up the whole day. There will be no eating during this time, and the next day there will likely be a large hunting effort to make up for not eating the day before. The shrine is also collapsed the followino morning. It ends with a short silence in which all members, whether they be the leading pair, Menders, Runners, Den Mothers,or Pups, pray to the gods for a good year and thank them for the good year that has passed. However, if there has been back luck for the year, an even better shrine must be built for Fate, in hopes that she will bestow the pack with better luck for the next year. Everyone must contribute to making this, and it normally takes up the whole day. No one is to eat until it has been completed. Daily gifts such as flowers and food must be brought to the shrine and it must also be kept in top notch condition until the following morning. It ends with a short silence in which pack members pray to the gods in thanks for surviving the year, and for a better year next year. Next page advised to read Roleplay Guidelines